1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements to the member 40 of application Ser. No. 08/880,143, filed Jun. 20, 1997, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,107 and the external wedge member 66 of application Ser. No. 09/045,689, filed Mar. 23, 1998, and more particularly to a wedge having angularly adjustable positions for a marine engine exhaust processing system.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Marine engine exhaust processing systems wherein the exhaust is directed downwardly and through an opening in the rear bottom of the boat hull, such as shown in the above two applications, while having a wedge member, do not provide for movement of such member to change the angle thereof and thereby favorably change the back pressure within the exhaust chamber as desired. While U.S, Pat. No. 40,002,136 shows an exhaust chamber, there is nothing even resembling a wedge member to enhance the negative back pressure within the exhaust chamber.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a wedge member on the bottom of the hull of a boat whose position may be varied relative to an exhaust passage in the hull bottom to thereby vary the pressure in an exhaust chamber which discharges exhaust through such exhaust passage.